Ardiente
by MiloLM
Summary: —¿Sabes? Tu hija es bastante ardiente. / Endeavor no entiende las palabras de Hawks.


**Título:** Ardiente.

 **Personajes:** Hawks, Fuyumi Todoroki, Enji Todoroki/Endeavor.

 **Pairing:** FuyuHawks.

 **Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. No-canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer Boku no Hero Academia; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kōhei Horikoshi. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y casi nada románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Clasificación:** T

 **Categoría:** Humor, ¿Romance?

 **Palabras:** 1390.

 **Notas:** Asdfglkjhasdfglkjh

¡No sé cómo terminé escribiendo esto! :V

Yo solamente estaba revisando unas cosas en Tumblr, y entonces ¡bum! leí un _headcanon_ donde Hawks le decía a Endeavor que su hija era ardiente, y éste no le entendía. Y ahí mi inspiración despertó como mi hambre a las tres de la madrugada :'v

¡No me arrepiento de nada!

 _Y algún día escribiré un Lemon de estos dos ewe_

 _ ***huye***_

* * *

 **Summary:** —¿Sabes? Tu hija es bastante ardiente. / Endeavor no entiende las palabras de Hawks.

* * *

 _ **Ardiente**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Japón, diez y media de la mañana. En medio de la prefectura de Shizuoka un pequeño grupo escolar de primaria se encuentra paseando por las calles, siendo dirigidos los pequeños por su maestra.

—¡Mire, sensei, mire! —exclama de repente uno de ellos, estirando de la camisa de su profesora.

—¿Qué cosa, Kiji-kun? —pregunta ella, dirigiendo su atención al infante.

—¡Es el héroe Hawks! —afirma apuntando hacia la otra calle, donde efectivamente se encuentra el héroe profesional dando unos cuantos autógrafos.

Y enseguida los demás niños de su clase miran hacia allí, empezando a hablar entre sí con mucha emoción.

—Fuyumi-sensei, ¡llámelo! —pide una niña a la albina, y ésta sonríe nerviosa.

—N-no creo que sea apropiado, Mika-chan —balbucea torpe—. Ha de estar muy ocupado. ¿No es mejor dejarlo descansar?

—Un héroe no descansa.

Fuyumi suelta un sonoro chillido al oír esa voz justo detrás de ella, muy cerca de su oído. Y a toda velocidad se aparta, observando bastante ansiosa al muchacho. Y éste solamente le sonríe.

—¡Es Hawks! ¡Es Hawks! —grita entusiasmado un niño, y los demás le siguen. Todos se acercan a rodearlo y acorralarlo por completo, pidiéndole que les firme sus mochilas u otras cosas.

Ella sólo puede observar, todavía algo nerviosa, lo que sucede enfrente suyo. Y por un momento admira al joven héroe, puesto que parece disfrutar grandemente el estar entre tantos pequeños emocionados y hablarles con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

—Niños, ya es hora de irnos —declara una vez ya más calmada, acercándose a ellos y oyendo los resoplidos de sus alumnos—. El señor Hawks debe hacer su trabajo, no pueden acapararlo así.

Él sobrevuela a los pequeños para quedar cara a cara con ella, y sonreírle de manera divertida.

—¿Te conozco de algún lado? —inquiere de repente, con curiosidad. La joven niega ligeramente con la cabeza, y desvía la mirada.

—N-no creo que nos hayamos visto antes. Debe confundirme con otra persona.

—Mm... Sí, ha de ser —acepta, y volviendo sus pies al suelo, le guiña un ojo a Fuyumi—. No olvidaría a una mujer tan linda.

Ella no sabe cómo reaccionar a eso. Y él escapa. No literalmente, sino que se despide con amabilidad de los niños, y haciéndole una última seña a ella de "adiós", sale volando a toda velocidad sin decirle nada más.

Para Fuyumi definitivamente eso se vio como una huida.

—Todoroki-sensei, ¿por qué está roja?

Reacciona ante esas palabras, y torpemente decide usar su Quirk para bajar un poco el color en sus mejillas. Aunque por dentro sigue siendo un revoltijo de vergüenza y un manojo de puros nervios.

Por otro lado, el joven héroe observa, desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, al grupo escolar, sin quitar la mirada de la linda maestra que le llamó completamente la atención. Y no puede ocultar su sonrisa divertida al seguir examinándola en silencio.

— _Definitivamente no la olvidaría..._

 _ **. . .**_

Juega con una de sus plumas, en tanto se encuentra preparando mentalmente las palabras correctas que usará para su interrogación siguiente;

—Tienes cuatro hijos, ¿cierto? —suelta a la par que sobrevuela la cabeza roja y llameante del héroe número uno. Enji gruñe un poco, dando a entender que le escuchó.

—Sí —contesta, secamente—. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Agrega con otro gruñido de advertencia.

—Ajá. Y son tres chicos y una chica —continúa Hawks, totalmente ajeno al peligro que conllevan sus palabras, aunque tampoco es que le importe del todo—. ¿Tienes una buena relación con ellos?

—Cierra esa boca de una vez si no quiere que te queme las alas.

—Ouch.

Pero el joven sabe perfectamente la situación, así que obedece y se calla, mientras que de nuevo en su cabeza se manifiesta un plan para molestar un poquito más, luego. Dentro de unos segundos quizás.

Y sonriendo de manera juguetona, baja al suelo y camina al lado del imponente hombre.

—¿Sabes? Tu hija es bastante ardiente. —Comenta de la nada, así como así, a la par que revive en su cabeza la imagen de la muchacha. Sin percatarse en ningún momento de lo directo que había sonado su frase.

Pero no lo suficientemente directo como para que Enji Todoroki lo entendiese del todo. Porque eso ocurre en ese momento. Endeavor no entiende las palabras de Hawks.

La hija del héroe en realidad tenía poderes de hielo, no de fuego. Así que, ¿por qué sería ardiente?

—¿A qué te refieres con-?

Y ahí está, su mente se ilumina con el conocimiento acerca de las expresiones que los jóvenes de esos días tendían a utilizar tan vulgarmente, a su parecer. Además, la sonrisa y la mirada del héroe número dos lo explicaban mejor que las palabras que pudo haber soltado éste mismo.

Las llamas de su cuerpo se intensifican, y las siguientes palabras de Hawks serían como gasolina al asunto;

—Es muy linda, sabes. Además no es común encontrar mujeres con su proporción hoy en día. ¿Cuánto será que miden? No es que sea un pervertido, pero me da curiosidad, y-

Esquiva el fuego que iba directo a su cara, y mira en silencio a Endeavor, sin otra expresión más que sorpresa. En cambio el hombre de las llamas tiene una mirada llena de pura furia y su fuego parece alcanzar temperaturas anormales, e incluso se podía sentir el calor estando a dos metros. Y las personas a su alrededor sólo preferían seguir con sus cosas, y evitarlos.

¿Será este el fin del héroe Hawks?

—Vuelve a decir algo de mi hija... —la ronca voz de Endeavor le hiela la sangre, y siente ganas de salir corriendo, o volando, cualquier opción lo salvaría de ser carbonizado—... y te haré saber lo que es el infierno.

El rubio traga pesado, y asiente rápidamente.

Sabe que tiene que detenerse, definitivamente, y cumplir con esa orden.

—E-entendido.

—Y no te acerques a ella.

Bien. Eso no lo va a cumplir.

 _Pero Enji no tiene por qué saberlo._

 _ **. . .**_

—Creo que tu Quirk no va contigo. —Menciona de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

La joven le mira directamente.

—¿Ah, no? —Inquiere, dudosa. Él sonríe y niega vagamente con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Tú haces hielo —recita calmadamente, y luego su sonrisa se vuelve juguetona y sus ojos brillantes—, pero eres ardiente.

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

 _Cri._

Vale. Para Fuyumi, ese es el piropo más extraño que ha escuchado. Aunque por otro lado, no puede ignorarlo como desearía, por lo que su cara se convierte en una acuarela de distintos tonos de rojo. Y hasta juraría que le salía humo por las orejas. Y como única opción se cubre el rostro con las manos en tanto trata que su hielo aminore el calor agolpado en sus mejillas.

—P-por favor, n-no digas cosas como esas... —suplica en un hilo de voz tembloroso.

Hawks sólo se ríe, y ella quiere golpearlo por ser tan imbécil.

—¿No me crees, linda? —Interroga, parando de reír y abrazándola por los hombros, para acercar los labios a su oído—. Pues te lo diré cuántas veces sean necesarias, entonces.

La chica grita en su interior, queriendo hacerse un ovillo y desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—Sólo tengo una duda. —Declara de improviso el rubio, separándose y poniendo un rostro pensativo.

Ella finalmente siente que puede volver a la normalidad, más o menos.

—¿Qué? —interroga con inocencia.

Pobrecilla, se arrepentirá enormemente de haber preguntado.

Y su instinto de supervivencia se activa en cuanto lo ve sonreír una vez más.

—¿Qué hubiera pasado si desarrollabas un Quirk de fuego? ¿Literalmente serías-?

Antes de que pueda terminar su frase, lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo calla con un beso. En cuanto lo suelta ya está con el cerebro sobrecalentado y es ella quien canta victoria y sonríe con satisfacción.

—¿Te digo un dato curioso? —Habla con tono dulce y aterrador mientras mantiene su sonrisa. Él no puede dejar de mirarla como idiota, y todavía aturdido, asiente—. El hielo también quema.

—Oh, Dios...

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
